Tell Me Again
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: As long as you know you're loved, who needs it said to them?...Italy does, that's who, over and over again. Germany/Italy oneshot


**Title: Tell Me Again**

**Pairing: Germany/Italy**

**As long as you know you're loved, who needs it said to them?...Italy does, that's who, over and over again**

* * *

><p>"Germany..."<p>

"Ja?"

"Tell me you love me…"

"I love you, Italy."

Italy smiled, jumping up over the back of the German's armchair, tumbling down into his lap, "…tell me again."

Germany sighed, tugging his arms out from where they trapped under the Italian to continue reading his book, "I love you."

"Ve…" Italy smiled softly, curling up against the German's chest, "Again."

Germany lowered his book, one eyebrow raised, "I love you."

Italy beamed, sitting up he pressed a soft kiss against the German's cheek, "…tell me again."

Germany looked down at the young man in his lap, "Italy…"

Italy gazed back up at him, making his eyes go as big as they possibly would, biting down on his quivering bottom lip sweetly, "Pwease…"

"I've already told you, three times now."

"I want to hear it again…" Italy mewled, winding his arms around the German's waist, "Again and again and again! A hundred million, billion times over!" he sang, resting his chin on his lover's chest, big amber eyes gazing into the German's own.

Germany looked down at his sweet boy's face, trying to stay unaffected and passive by Italy's adorableness but he could already feel the corners of his mouth start to tug upwards into what could almost be made out to be a smile. He shook his head fondly, placed his book face down on the arm of his chair to mark his page, carefully removed his reading glasses and gently lifted the Italian up to properly face him.

"Italy, if I say it properly to you one last time…will you please stop pestering me und let me read mein book?"

Italy beamed cutely, slipping his arms up around the German's neck, pecking the tip of his nose, "Sì!"

Germany rolled his eyes, smirking slightly at the boy in his arms, "Alright, Italy…" he muttered softly, just taking a moment to gaze at his sweet Italian, his big sparkling eyes setting off fireworks in his stomach, "…you mean absolutely everything to me, from the moment I pulled you out of that wooden crate all those years ago to right here und now…even though we're nothing alike und you sometimes annoy the hell out of me, you're just…" the German shook his head, "…perfect…you're perfect Italy, I wouldn't want you any other way, I wouldn't want to change anything about you…" he reached up a hand, gently trailing his fingers across the Italian's soft cheek, "…I love everything you are und all you have to give…your smile, your eyes, your laugh…the way you want to be with me even though you could have someone so much better…" Germany gently tipped the Italian's chin up, bringing their faces closer together, "Mein love for you grows stronger every day Italy, you're so sweet, und special to me, und I'll love you always…I love you, Italy."

Italy smiled softly, his big sparkling eyes started to well up with tears, "Ve…I love you too Germany." he murmured softly before their lips were joined together in a deep kiss. The German hitched his lover up onto his chest, letting his eyes drift closed as their lips melded perfectly together. Their tongues met and Italy's soft moan was muffled by the lips against his own, kissing him deeply, lovingly.

They softly broke apart, and Germany eventually released him, his cheeks a dark shade of red, "Now can I please get back to mein book?" he asked, replacing his glasses.

"Okay…" Italy said happily, sliding off the German's lap onto the carpet. The Italian curled up against the side of the armchair by his lover's feet, just watching the fireplace sat in front of him, flickering flames dancing in front of his eyes, creating a warm toasty glow for the entire room. Italy hummed softly; leaning back he looked up at the German who was reading again, "Hey, Germany."

Germany looked down at his feet, "Hm?"

Italy grinned, "Tell me you love me."

Germany slammed his large paper back into his face, "Gott verdammt Italy…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope your insulin levels were okay after that sugary gooey mess XD <strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
